


My Little Tulip (Asylum non-con/age&size difference)

by 2lipp



Category: Asylumstuck - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Asylum, F/M, Medication, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, insane asylum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2lipp/pseuds/2lipp
Summary: Asylum non-con RP from cherubplay.  Fragile Tula is assaulted and abused multiple times by an older and much stronger patient named Gilligan.Currently ongoing(possibly?  The other side hasn't responded in a while)





	

**Author's Note:**

> All right I dug up one of my old chats and fell in love with it again. This is set where your character and my character are in a psychiatric ward. My character is NOT bat shit crazy and it normally 100% coherent unless she's sedated. Your character can either be a patient or doctor/nurse. It doesn't matter either way. The only thing I'd really like is that if there were an age gap and a size difference. 
> 
> http://orig15.deviantart.net/7dbb/f/2015/303/d/a/tula_s_asylum_outfits_by_automix-d9eyqvi.png 
> 
> This is my character Tula. She can be played as 16-19. She's 5'2" and doesn't weigh very much. Slim waist, wide hips and breast size can vary depending on what you'd like. She's timid but not incredibly so. Tula has very pale skin and pink eyes. In this situation she has a mild case of hallucinations and seeing things that aren't there. She tends to keep to herself and doesn't talk much, but she's always willing to make friends.

[[Tula](http://orig15.deviantart.net/7dbb/f/2015/303/d/a/tula_s_asylum_outfits_by_automix-d9eyqvi.png)] [[Tula2](http://pre08.deviantart.net/1a67/th/pre/i/2017/001/1/d/easy_abuse_by_automix-datwl2h.jpg)] [[Tula3](http://pre12.deviantart.net/fda6/th/pre/i/2016/366/b/0/sugar_pills_by_automix-datninm.jpg)] [[Gilligan and hurt Tula](http://img04.deviantart.net/a4bc/i/2017/005/2/a/size_is_everything_by_automix-dau9s2t.jpg)]

 

Being in the ward wasn't so bad. The doctors were nice and the nurses always seemed to care, excluding a select few. In her section, it was fairly quiet. Most of the patients kept to themselves and only had mild issues. Drug addicts and trauma patients or those who suffered with different mental illnesses.

Tula seemed to be the 'keep to youself' kind of girl and never really bothered anyone unless she needed something. She got along with fairly everyone she spoke to, but had a bad habit of shying away from her doctors.

As of now, the girl was by herself in her room reading. It was in the middle of the day and she really didn't feel like doing much anything other than lounging in her room and reading or playing cards with a patient or doctor if they had the time. One of her hands were tangled in her hair and played with the long silver strands, twisting her hair between her fingers and letting it fall. Her pink eyes skimmed over the words mindlessly and she held a soft hum as she sat there.  
Soon, her focus from her book was drawn away when she heard a voice outside of her room. The teen got up and carefully peaked out to see who was in the hall.

 --

Gilligan had been here for a while. He'd seen countless kooks, spooks, and crazies enter this place. Seen fewer leave.  
However this girl had caught his eye. She was much younger and smaller than himself and her slender fragile frame and long hair were unique among the current crop of patients. They reminded him of the outside.

Gilligan was around 45 and he was strong. He used to work the docks in Dublin but they locked him up after one too many incidents. He had a trend of getting out of hand with the ladyfolk and wasn't able to talk his way out of a particularly troublesome encounter. As a result they put him in here to "help him recover and become a functioning member of society" again.

Everytime he saw her he felt his old urges stir again. They'd been laying dormant for years suppressed by the cocktail of drugs he was given daily. However an arrangement with one of the orderlies had sprung up. A kind of working relationship. A few of his drugs go missing and a few of his "behavioral missteps" get overlooked. Both parties getting what they wanted.

Today Gilligan thought he would call in a favor. He wanted to meet with Tula alone and he knew just who could get it done.

\--

Once Tula had peaked her head out of her door, she was startled by one of the orderlies standing outside of her room and she nearly ran into them. She gasped and quickly retreated a step or two back before she quietly let out a string of apologies.

"Ah geez... I'm so sorry. I should have looked where I was going." She said quickly, her pal cheeks be coming flustered with embarrassment.

"Nah. Don't worry about it, sweetie. I was coming to get you anyways." They mused before gently taking her arm. "There's someone who'd really like to be your friend, isn't that nice?" They hummed and coaxed her out of her room before they walked to the place where the orderly had agreed to let them meet up.

"O...oh.. well that does sound nice." She said softly, really in no position to agrue as she obediently followed the worker. When the door was opened, she was a little confused before she was roughly nudge in. She grunted softly and rubbed her arm, looking to watch the door shut behind her.

Tula didn't know Gilligan, she'd seen him but never knew his name or spoke to him. All she knew was that if she were in the same room, his eyes would be on her. She thought nothing of it and always offered a welcoming smile and a sheepish wave before carrying on her way. She was only sixteen and only been here about half a year so far. She hardly knew a lot of the doctors, let alone the patients.

\--

"Hello Tula. Glad you could make it." Gilligan smiled exposing his gap toothed grin.

Gilligan's room had more furniture than the typical room. That is to say, any furniture at all besides a bed. Gilligan had been here the longest of all the mental ward patients and as such he had been allowed certain amenities for his continued good behavior and conduct...or through other means.

"Sit sit, come closer." Gilligan sat up in his bed and patted the mattress to his left between himself and the wall. His nightstand to his right.

"I figured it was about time we had a nice talk. You've been here so long and yet it seems like you have yet to make any friends or acquaintances. Take it from me, life is better when you have someone close sweetheart."

\--

Tula jumped when she heard him speak, quickly looking over to him and wrapping her arms around herself. "O..oh me too." She smiled slightly.

She brushed her hair behind her ear as she looked around, kind of amazed at how much stuff he was allowed on have. It was far more comfortable than her own room. Plain white walls were boring, but at least she had convinced them to let her keep her pictures as long as she replaced the glass with plastic with rounded edges.

"Oh alright um..." She carefully tip toed over to his bed, her feet bare against the hard wood flooring. She wasn't exactly comfortable sitting in such a cornered spot, but he didn't seem mean.

Once she sat down, she kept her arms around herself and rubbed her arms a bit. "Oh well... I haven't been here that long." She said softly. "It's always just been me, and I do have friends. Well, a doctor or nurse and some of the younger kids here." She shrugged. "I.. I'm sorry... you know my name but I don't know yours." She smiled a bit at him.

\--

"Most call me Gilligan but why don't you call me something less formal. Why not 'daddy'?" Again Gilligan shined his gapped and yellowed teeth.

"Like I said before, I've been here for quite some time. I tend to get around."

Gilligan's eyes moved up and down Tula as he spoke. Sizing her up.  Looking over his prey.  He knew he couldn't take many chances. A cornered animal is wild and an animal in a mental ward could be set off at just about anything.  He knew her type though, she wasn't liable to be any trouble.

"I'm here to help you after all. As a friend."

\--

"Daddy...?" She questioned, tilting her head a bit before scrunching her nose slightly and looking up at him. "Well... I guess if that's what you want." She gave a weary smile.

She seemed to twitch a little under his gaze. It was starting to creep her out and it only got worse when he started rubbing her arm. Tula felt something coil in her stomach and she almost felt sick with how uneasy she was getting.

"I didn't know I needed any help. I thought I was being good so far." She said softly and tried to shift a little. "Well I'm happy to be friends um, daddy. But... I should get going before I get in trouble." She said softly and tried to get up.

\--

"Now now. Stay a while longer. We only just started getting to know each other." Gilligan holds Tula by the arm with a strong grasp. Not painful but tighter than he needs to. "You wouldn't want to hurt my feelings would you?"

Gilligan's voice turns slightly deeper as he hits the word feelings.

"We can help each other out. I can get you whatever you need and you can give me something in exchange."

\--

Tula let out a yelp when he grabbed he arm. She moved her hand to grab his wrist and looked up at him in slightly fear filled eyes. "I.. I'm not trying to hurt yo-your feelings. I-I'm sorry." She swallowed thickly and looked away. "I don't need anyth-thing. I'm just... I don't want to get in trouble..." she'd flinch each time he would make a more or shift. "P-Please don't be mad. I... I just want to go back to my room."

\--

Gilligan's face eased up. He made some short clicks with his tongue dismissively

"tsk tsk tsk...You're not in trouble at all my little Tulip. Just hear me out."

Gilligan's fingers slipped under the nightstand. Then, silently, his cupped hand began moving back to his right side, a syringe full of 'Gilligan's Touch Tonic' within.  "Whats something you wish you could have? I noticed you looking around the room. Extra pillows? A nightstand? Your own personal heater? Daddy Gilligan can provide it for you. You'll just have to do something in exchange thats all.  Simple economics."

His eyes once again flit across her body.

Gilligan stands up and positions himself in front of Tula. His 6'3" frame more than a foot taller than her, his shoulders built on years of manual labor. "It's all completely fair. Neither side is jilted or cheated. Unless...unless of course you're implying that I'm a liar." His smile turning into a scowl.

\--

As soon as Gilligan stood up, she instantly shrunk back. She stopped trying to move away from him and kept her head down. She just wanted to go back to her room, and more than likely never leave again. Gilligan was starting to become more scary by the second and she'd almost take her delusions over him right now.

"But I-" She was cut off when she looked back at him, seeing the expression on his features. At this point, she started to shake slightly and her knees turned in submissively. "N-No no! I- you're not a liar, d-daddy. I'd never ca-call you a liar." She squeaked. "I... I" She whimpered and bit on her lower lip.

"Please let me go... I h-haven't been here long...I can't do anything f-for you..." She attempted to slip her arm from his grasp as she spoke.

\--

"There's one thing you can do for me." Gilligan produced the syringe. "As a one time favor from me to you I'll take the decision making out of it for you."

Gilligan moved to grab the small girl in his powerful arms. Ready to put her into a hold and inject the needle.

\--

Tula flinched when he showed the syringe. She stared at it for a long moment, almost numb to his words. When he grabbed her, she out a noise and gripped his arm.

"N-No no! Let me go!" She tried to get out of his arms. "Please I don't want to do anything for you! I just want to leave!" She cried, trying to push against him to get free.

\--

Gilligan covered the girls mouth with his land hand and moved his legs between hers. He threw her on the bed and held her limbs down with his own.

Grunting, he turned the girl over to face him and injected the numbing fluid into her inner thigh. It wouldn't take very long for his concoction to go into effect but just the same her kept the girl pinned underneath him on the bed. His hand was over her mouth and his eyes locked on her panic striken visage.

\--

Just as he had covered her mouth, she let out a scream. Of course it was muffled with his much larger hand and she soon started to cry when she was pinned.

When she was turned over, she tried to hit him, but she knew the fighting would be in vain. He was just too big for her to fight off. A yelp came from her as he pressed the needle into her skin and pushed down the plunger. She whimpered loudly under his hand and stared at him as tears spilled down her cheeks. Her body still tremble for a minute until the injection set in and her body relaxed against her will.

\--

Feeling the girl's body slacken, Gilligan let up on his pin. He began moving his right hand moving down her chest, the left staying on her mouth. Gilligan kept eye contact with the girl, waiting to see any giveaway that she was faking the drugs effects. Gilligan slowly crept his hand to the split between Tula's hoodie and sweatpants. Snaking his hand beneath he moved up to cup the girls small B sized breasts. He began molesting the girl's breast as he kept his dark green eyes locked on her pink ones. All the while keeping his hand over her mouth.

\--

Her pink eyes soon looked hazy and when his hand let go of her arms, they seemed limp against the mattress. She was still coherent enough to see his hand moving up her hoodie and she could just barely feel what he was doing. Tula made a soft sound and tried to push him away. It failed miserably and she silently stared at those bottle green eyes for another moment before she managed to turn her head away and tried to hide the tears that were escaping down her cheeks.

\--

Gilligan, satisfied with the effects, took his left hand off Tula's mouth. Confident she wouldn't be able to resist anymore.

He moved his hands off the girl and used them to stand up. He stood off the bed leaving the girl laying on her side staring towards him. His erection already sticking his own sweats out from his body. He began to disrobe in full view of Tula knowing she couldn't move her head no matter how much she wanted. He slowed as he took his boxers off letting his cock slowly leave the confines of his underwear and spring out. His cock was large. It had to have been at least 7 inches and as thick as two quarters. A prominent vein ran along the top as blood pumped through his penis, excited for what was about to come as Gilligan began taking the girls pants off.

\--

Once his hand was removed, her breathing became far more shallow and calmed. Her eyes had lazily looked over to him and she let out a little grunt when he had moved to get up and undress.  She felt sick and just wanted to make a run for it and never look back. Tula's eyes stayed on him, only slipping shut when he had removed his pants. She wanted to desperately to just pretend that this wasn't happening. 

Tula decided it was best to try and just sleep until he was done. Go somewhere else in her mind. She took a few breaths and just let her body relaxed as much as the injection made it rather than fighting. Her head lolled a little more and she kept her eyes shut as she tried to think of something that was anything but this.

\--

Finished with removing the sweatpants Gilligan focused on the plain white panties Tula was wearing. Standard issue for patients in the ward but they looked as sweet as any lingerie to Gilligan. He began to slowly roll them down. He pulled them to the side and down the girls wide hips. He inched them downwards past the girls knees and frail ankles. Finally off he tossed them on the floor along with the rest of their clothing. Mixing both of their items into a single pile.  
Gilligan's cock was already starting to glisten with his pre. However he knew with girls this slight you couldn't go in raw. They'd wear out too fast or end up in the hospitality wing which was outside of his influence. He had to make her body want him. Gilligan opened his mouth and moved his face towards Tula's exposed vagina.

\--

  
Tula squeezed her eyes shut when she felt the slight ghost of a feeling of his hands on her. She made a soft noise and wanted to move away, but her body was so numb that it didn't want to move.  The most movement she was even able to do was involuntary. Every minute or two a muscle would twitch or spaz. Her body buzzed with dullness and ached to move or be moved. Lying there numb and unable to even wipe her own tears was horrible and she felt absolutely helpless.   
A quiet noise came from her when she felt his breath hit her skin, making her legs twitch ever so slightly due to nerves. Her toes curled every so slightly against the sheets and she made another gurgle of a noise as she mentally tried to move away from him.  
\--  
Gilligan stuck his face close to Tula's vagina, his warm breath rolling over her privates. He examined the small amount of grey pubic hair on her crotch, 'more than usual' he thought.  
Gilligan rolled his tongue out and gently slide it across Tula's slit, feeling her body's automatic response as her muscles tightened up. He grinned and began probing his tongue inside her. His face almost flush with her body he placed his hands on the girls wide hips and started pulling her closer to his mouth. He could feel the girl starting to get wet despite what she must have been thinking. He knew it would. This wasn't his first time trying this trick.  
He moved his mouth to the girls small clit and began to flick it with his tongue and playfully suck/tug it with his lips, feeling her body twitch on its own.  He pulled his mouth away, saliva leaving a thin trail between her slit and his mouth. She was ready for him now.

\--

The girl made a soft sound and clenched her eyes shut as her body locked up and responded to his touch. She tried very hard to just go somewhere else in her head or fall asleep, but she couldn't. She was far too scared of what he'd do to her if she did.

The very faint feeling of his tongue slipping inside of her made her want to throw up. Her throat held a feeling like everything in her stomach was trying to lurch and come up, but she couldn't bring herself to make but a few whimpers and scared whines.

When Gilligan had pressed his face near flushed against her, she found some strength to clenched her jaw and cried softly. Soon a soft noise came from her when a dull buzz came through her body from the stimulation. She tipped her head to the side and tried not to focuse too much on him as her sex throbbed and twitched when he pulled away.

\--

Gilligan moved his arms to just above Tula's shoulders and put his knees to the sides of her legs. He placed the tip of his cock right against her entrance.  He leaned in close, his figure crouched over the small girls body, and whispered in her ear "here it comes sweetheart"

He began pressuring his dick against Tula. Very gradually going deeper into her body.

His head inches against her ear he whispered. "Aaaaah. You're a tight one Tulip. Don't tell me this is your first time? A pretty girl like you? Don't worry. Daddy will treat you right. I'll make sure whoever uses you next has an easy time."

Gilligan forces into Tula, grunting loudly as her body tries to keep him out.

\--

Tula turned her head when she saw him move close to her, far too close. She whimpered quietly and let out a quiet gasp when she felt him press against her. Hearing him speak made it harder to ignore him.

As soon as he pressed into her, her walls throbbed with discomfort that she was able to feel through the numbness of the injection he gave her. Once he started pushing deeper, it turned into an ache and then pain erupted through her core.

Tears streaked down her cheeks and she was able to move her fingers just enough to grab at the sheets. That wasn't supposed to be that painful, she didn't think it should have been anyways. Her legs twitched and her hips involuntarily shifted to get away from him. This of course only made her groan quietly in pain.

\--

Gilligan smiled at the distinct feeling. It had been so long since he'd felt a girl break underneath him. It gave him a chill down his spine. He felt it from his scalp down to his throbbing cock.  Keeping the girl pinned under him, his body on top of hers, he began to pump himself again into the girl.

Gilligan felt his cock being gripped by Tula as he moved, his hips moving forward and back. He could feel Tula's walls as his cock slide by them, filling her entirely and rubbing along as he gyrated. Looking down at the girl he could see her eyes watering. She was unable to move her head but his motions were enough to shake the tears down her cheeks.

Gilligan slowed and began to pull himself back to her entrance. He took a moment to admire the splayed silently sobbing girl beneath him, his cock still inside of her.

\--

Tula soon started hiccuping as she cried and he started moving. Her fingers tightened a much as they could against the sheets, which wasn't very tightly and still an extremely loose grip.  Her legs were shaking at this point and she couldn't help that the rest of her body soon followed in a trembling mess.  She was nearly holding her breath before letting our quiet sobs from under him. Her eyes stayed shut and she'd let out a grunt or two when he'd push back into her. 

After a bit, she had started going numb to it again and her eyes slipped open to see if he was done with her yet. Of course he had merely just stopped to look at her, making her choke out a sob and clench her eyes shut. Those green eyes were going to haunt her nightmares more than her actual delusions did.

\--

Gilligan placed his hands on Tula's shoulders. He was nearing the finale.  He pushed her down further into the bed as he moved his hips back, the head of his cock just barely inside still.  

Then he thrust down harder than he had before, trying to bottom himself out in the girl. When he couldn't go any deeper he would pull himself back out just to repeat the same motion again. Each time a little faster, each time going deeper into the twitching sobbing mess beneath him.  Gilligan let out a long low moan as the wet slaps of his cock smashing into Tula started to fill the room. He was nearly about to cum.

\--

Tula whimpered loudly when he started moving harder and faster. She choked down sobs and her head lolled to the side. Her fingers managed to curl harder into the sheets and and tried to keep herself from panting harder.

"A-ack-!" She gasped loudly when he slammed into her, her eyes snapping open. Her sex throbbed around him and she had a forced buzz in her body from the feeling due to her not being able to fight it off.  Tula squeaked and whined loudly, her body starting to burn under him as he moved and she could feel his cock throb inside of her. She didn't know what to think but pray that he was almost finished.

\--

Gilligan started to pant loudly. He was about to cum. He continued shoving himself into the girl as fast as he could. "Ah..ah here it comes Tulip. Get ready for it..."

 

Gilligan hooked an arm under Tula's leg pulling her up to him and pushing in. He moved her entire body as he furiously pounded her. Pressing down from above as he held the girls lower body up at an angle. Each press bringing him closer.  The bed was starting to shake with their movements. The *clack* of the nightstand hitting the bed rails in sync with Gilligan's cock hitting its base inside of Tula.  Closing his eyes Gilligan grunted and gritted his teeth. Hovering over the girl's face he pressed in and released. [[1](http://i.imgur.com/f3Os4lD.jpg)]

His cum mixed with Tula's broken hymen to produce a reddish fluid that overflowed as each rope of his cum started to spill from her body, overflowing onto the bed.

\--

Gilligan started taking deep breaths. finally finished.

He let Tula's legs drop back down around him. As he pulled his cock out, more of the mixture they had created spilled out on to his sheets. He turned to get off the bed.

"Aaaaahhh. It was great getting to know you Tulip. We should do it again some time." He stands up and begins to clean himself off with a towel. "I feel like we're gonna be great friends. Imagine it, we can meet up like this whenever we want. Maybe more than once a day." He starts dressing himself again. "I'm sure you'll be reluctant at first. But that's natural when you're just starting to make friends. I'm sure over time you'll come to enjoy the benefits that friendship brings."

He grabs the empty syringe left on the floor and puts it into Tula's sweatshirt pocket. "Now why don't you go rest? You look like you could use some time to recover. Why don't we meet again tomorrow? I'll have the orderly get you all cleaned up."

\--

Tula gasped when he had arched her hips up and pounced into her. Soft squeaks came from her and she yelped loudly when he came inside of her. She panted roughly and laid her head back as he moved off the bed.

Her body ached as the injection started to wear off slowly. She let out a few soft cries and when she was able, she covered her face with her hands as she cried. Tula cried silently as she listened to him speak. "O-okay..." She whimpered out, whimpering as she sat up. Her body was burning and she just felt like she could just sleep for weeks. "O-okay, Daddy." She sniffled and wiped her face. 

Soon the orderly came in when he was called and helped her get dressed a bit before scooping her up in his arms. He was made aware that the syringe was in her pocket and made sure he didn't get stuck with it. "Damn dude... she's just a kid. You have to fuck her up this much?" The man snorted and carried her out to her room and helped her clean up.

She cried and actually screamed when he tried to get her undressed again for a bath. When he left her alone, she tried to scrub herself clean the best she could. Her hips ached and she was so sore to the point that she barely got herself up to walk.

Though as soon as her head hit her pillow, she was out like a light until the next morning. The next day she refused to leave her room and would scream when any male doctor or nurse would try to step in her room.

 


End file.
